Illicit
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: REPOSTED! Shiro and Ichigo have always been close, even for twins; a little too close sometimes. It had never really mattered until a timeline of events brought to light certain emotions... Warnings/Disclaimer inside. M-rated parts posted to my livejournal, summary is similar, but characterization is different from original. Enjoy!


_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. REPOST. Warnings include YAOI INCEST (twincest), language, mild violence, swearing, some OOCness, and an AU. Thanks to FFN's policies, the M-rated chapters will be on my livejournal account, and I will provide links for those when that time comes._

_Thanks to the poll on my profile that some of you voted on, Illicit is the first fic to be reposted incomplete! I wasn't making any progress with them down, and people were missing my stories, so it's been decided to repost them incomplete. Please visit my profile and vote for the other stories you want to see reposted soon! (the number of votes per each results in the order reposted) Thank you._

_Also, for my older readers, my style has changed a lot since this story was originally posted, so I'll hope you'll reread carefully and notice the changes and edits. Shiro's personality is hugely less timid this version. Thank you :) also new readers, welcome!_

* * *

**~x~**

**Chapter 1 - Nightmarish**

**~x~**

"Ichi?" Shiro whispered, opening the door to his twin's room and poking his head in to see if Ichigo was awake, long tangled hair falling into the room. His more colorful birth mate was only a few seconds older, only 15 to be exact, and it made him marginally more protective to be considered the elder.

"Hmm?" Was his slurred answer. "What's the matter, Shiro?" Ichigo asked sleepily, squinting at his brother's blurry form in the doorway. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Shiro nodded miserably, closing the door behind him as Ichigo sighed and scooted over in his bed, creating a space next to him and lifting up his blanket in his usual motion of invitation. The albino slid in next to the oranget and immediately latched his arms around Ichigo's chest, sticking his face close to the elder's neck.

"Thanks, Ichi." He mumbled, the words muffled but audible to them both.

Ichigo grunted softly in response and wrapped one arm around the albino's waist while the other came up and swept the mess of snow white tresses out from under his twin so that neither would lay and tug on it. No other words were necessary.

**~x~**

Ichigo yawned loudly, stretching as he woke and uncaring when his twin mumbled some half-asleep curse at him and rolled off his shoulder to smother himself in one of Ichigo's stolen pillows, face hidden under his hair. The oranget took a moment longer to adjust his eyes to the morning light leaking in through his window before rolling his head on his remaining pillow to face his twin lying prone beside him, dangerously close to the edge.

"Tch." Ichigo scowled affectionately at the albino, resisting the urge to childishly shove the sleeping albino completely off the edge. Sadism was Shiro's gig. He was supposed to be the caring one. "Wake up, Shi, we got school today."

He knew that the albino heard him by the movement of his hair signifying the annoyed puff air he always gave when he was woken up. The pale bastard was just ignoring him. So Ichigo did shove him off the bed, grinning wickedly at the joy of giving into such a childish whim.

Shiro yelped when he felt the shove and resulting sensation of falling, landing hard on his hands and knees before he was back up in an instant and diving back onto the bed at his oh so very evil twin. "You _ass!"_

Ichigo shrieked something unintelligible as bony fingers dug into his ribs and he fought to get his legs free from the tangled mess of sheets but was too late when Shiro straddled his waist. He abandoned the effort to instead divert his attention to fending off the attacking fingers, all the while laughing hysterically in the fashion that forced tickling resulted in.

With another signature annoyed puff of air, though this one more functional in blowing hair out of his eyes, Shiro finally relented his attack and sat triumphantly upon his throne of his panting brother's stomach. "That'll teach ya, King."

Ichigo snorted, huffing, shoving a hand into Shiro's stomach. "Yeah yeah yeah."

The albino smirked and rolled from the bed, happily prancing to his room to get dressed and begin the arduous process of untangling his hair and pulling it up. Ichigo threw a half-hearted gesture at his back before climbing out of bed to dress himself.

"Good morning, Ichi-nii … and Shiro-nii!" Yuzu greeted her older twin brothers cheerfully, pausing only because she hadn't seen Shiro right away because he was a little hidden behind Ichigo, the boys having come downstairs at nearly the same time. She swiftly served a platter of pancakes will all the toppings on the table.

Karin mumbled something unintelligible.

"Morning." "Mornin'."

They replied in synchronism, it happening far too often to get a reaction out of anyone.

"Smells great Yuzu." Ichigo complimented his sister while Shiro agreed by nodding absentmindedly, mostly too distracted by how difficult his hair was being that morning. The unexpected tussle certainly hadn't helped. "Hey Yuzu. Where's Dad? I noticed he didn't drop kick me this morning." Ichigo said through a mouthful of sticky pancakes that Shiro sniggered at.

"He had to go to the hospital early for a special patient and don't talk with your mouth full." The petite girl explained then admonishing her older brother's manners. "I'm worried that he'll be overworked now that he has day shifts there and doesn't just work the clinic anymore…" The petite girl worried briefly.

Ichigo swallowed and grinned reassuringly while Shiro continued to smother his pancakes syrup. "Don't worry, Yuzu, the old goat can more than handle it. You know he's the greatest doctor around."

"Ne, Ichi." Shiro paused in his wolfing down the sticky pancakes to direct his attention to his older twin as he suddenly remembered something important, swiveling in his chair to face the orange head.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, his fork poised in midair as he also paused eating his next bite to listen to what the albino had to ask.

"Can we go t' th' book store later? There's a new volume out of Hellsing out an' I wanna see how much it costs so I can start savin' up fer it."

Ichigo kept his expression stoic. Shiro was an obsessive gore and action manga reader but Ichigo didn't mind. It was a hobby and it made gift shopping easier. The elder twin shook his head in the negative. "Nope."

Shiro stopped chewing to glower at him. He swallowed exaggeratedly slowly and calmly put down his fork. "An' why th' fuck not?" He could go himself, sure, but they never went somewhere without the other…

"Because." Ichigo said simply, standing up and leaving the room to go upstairs. Yuzu stared up after him curiously while Shiro started to get pissed that his twin was ignoring him. Karin just rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming, and continued eating.

Ichigo came back down the stairs carrying a plastic bag and he plopped back into his chair and pushed the bag into Shiro's hands. The albino now looked curious and took it, immediately reaching inside.

Shiro grinned brilliantly at pulling out the glossy new volume of Hellsing and directed his odd gold gaze to his twin. "Aw King you spoil me~! Lemme give ya a kiss!" Dropping the manga safely into his recently abandoned chair, the albino dove for his brother.

Ichigo squawked and abandoned fort, scrabbling away from his smooching twin and running for the door, hoping to get a head start to school while Shiro back tracked for his manga. "No way in hell!"

Karin rolled her eyes at their antics while Yuzu laughed happily and took their dishes to the sink. Sure enough, Shiro cursed and came diving back for his new volume and shoving it into his bag on the back of the chair and taking off out the door after the oranget again.

"C'mon, King, gimme a kiss!"

"Not happening!"

Their neighbors shook their heads and continued on their own routine to work as the Kurosaki pair of elder twins raced each other to school, nearly just like every other morning.

They managed to arrive two minutes before the bell, blowing into the courtyard and surprising some girls gathered there just inside the gate. The group squealed when Ichigo and Shiro, unable to stop in time, parted like water around them and rejoined at the other side. It was automatic.

"Ha…" Shiro panted out, leaning over to brace his hands on his knees and hating how his hair stuck to the back of his neck even in a ponytail. "Beat ya this time…"

"Did not," Ichigo breathlessly retorted. "S'a tie like every time."

The girls blushed and squealed as their favorite boys in the whole school panted for breath very near to them. The twins ignored the group, used to their fangirls' perverse fantasies, and they walked over to their spot under a cherry tree to wait for the bell to ring, bickering the whole way.

**~x~**

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Can I have it now?! C'mon, _please_!" Shiro begged his older twin, walking backwards in front of Ichigo as they exited the school's doors into the courtyard, their classes over for the day.

Ichigo laughed but pulled out Shiro's confiscated manga out of his bag and handed it over. "I wouldn't have to take it from you if you didn't read in class." He admonished teasingly.

"Thanks Ichi~!" Shiro sang, happily accepting the book back and tucking it into his bag. He'd finish it later this afternoon. He continue walking backwards to keep teasing the oranget face-to-face. "Though really ya should expect me t'do this since ya gave it t'me- oh sorry man." The albino apologized tersely, having backed right up onto some poor soul. Ichigo, the ass, hadn't even said anything.

The other teen gave the pair of twins a mulish look and slouched off with his friends, neither accepting nor acknowledging the apology and resenting that he couldn't bully the Kurosaki twins.

Shiro rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I said I was sorry, whaddya want?"

Ichigo bumped his brother with his hip. "Don't pester him."

"Who said I was pesterin' anybody?"

"I did."

"Well ya have no credibility."

"Fuck you."

The same boy Shiro had accidentally walked into and his friends had joined a larger group of high schoolers by the fence, all of them glaring aggressively at the bickering twins departing the courtyard. They'd all been embarrassed by Shiro and Ichigo in the past after getting beaten for making snide comments on Shiro's albinism and Ichigo's odd orange hair. And they believed the only way to recover their wounded pride was revenge.

And the pale freak with girl's hair would bear the brunt of their anger.

* * *

_So yes, major edits. I'm also going to incorporate some minor health issues with Shiro's albinism later, just for added plot benefits. I also wrote Shiro with long hair to give him a stronger personality, in the way of he has an excuse to fight anybody who calls him out on it to defend the idea that he isn't weak just because he is albino._

_Well I hoped everyone enjoyed the first chapter of the repost! :D again visit my profile and vote on the poll to which will be back up next ;D review and say if you like the changes or not, and new readers! If you like it at all! :D_


End file.
